1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power adaptor, and more particularly, to a power adaptor for preventing electric sparks.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a great majority electronic devices need to connect to an external power supply for power. For example, an electronic device may be inserted into a socket that is used to provide power via a power plug directly or a power adaptor.
However, electric sparks may easily occur when inserting the plug into the socket because of metallic friction between the plug and the socket and excessive instantaneous current when connecting the electronic device to the power supply. The electric sparks may not only affect normal operation of the electronic device, but also damage electronic components in the electronic device.
Therefore, a power adaptor is desired to prevent electric sparks from being generated when connecting an electronic device to a power supply.